


Tension

by angelsin



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsin/pseuds/angelsin
Summary: Alone together one evening, Kasuka decides to give Minato a massage.





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> \+ This can be interpreted as platonic or shippy. Whichever you prefer. I used the ship tag because it's more popular.  
> \+ This was meant to be soft and not feature their usual antics, so it's mostly just fluff and them joking around. I have a hc that Kasuka would give, like, really good massages, so I decided to write about it. Cue this fic.  
> \+ This was written for the Dream!ing SS on [twitter](https://twitter.com/DREAMingSSanta) for [@gintsukkii](https://twitter.com/gintsukkii). I hope this is warm enough for you!

A cough breaks the silence the room had once before had. The green-haired of the two begins to speak, odd in itself, but even odder with his words. “You look tense.” he speaks, before taking a break with his words. With a breath in, he speaks between grit teeth. “Do you... want a massage, Minato?”

Minato’s lips purse as he sits upright, straight and quiet. He tilts his head slightly, a quizzical gaze falling upon the green-haired man—he was not one to usually suggest any sort of kind attempt at friendship, the thought of him requesting to give Minato a massage was beyond shocking.

He smiles, a coy smile, flashing his teeth and curling his lips. “I’m not refusing,” he starts. “But  _ why _ ? You never offer me anything!”

“You look tense.” No emotion, just a blank stare. His eyes are kind, however, and his mouth fit with a frown etched over his skin. “I thought you may need one.”

“Of course, my dear Kasuka-san~!” He nearly squeals, pushing himself forward so he;s closer to where the other man sat. They were alone, bored and with nothing to do—perhaps he could sense the restlessness that had begun to pile up in Minato. “I wasn’t expecting  _ you  _ to ask~. What a pleasant surprise!”

“Do not make me take it back.” His voice is monotone, but lined with irritation.

“ _ You can’t! _ ” Minato gasps. “No take backs, you offered and so you must!”

A sigh pushes from deep within Kasukas throat. He grumbles as the man moves closer; he was starting to regret this, not even sure why he had offered in the  _ first  _ place, but he had no excuse to get himself out of the situation now. Minato’s lower back is pushing against Kasuka’s knee, urging Kasuka to shift backwards in annoyance. A frown capes Kasuka’s face as Minato once again moves backward—even while his face is not visible to Kasuka, he can  _ sense  _ the brazen smile that’s covered Minato’s face, knowing and sinister and lively as he pushes on the nerves of his counterpart.

Kasuka wonders why he had let the man into his life in the first place—truly a mistake to allow such a carefree man the privilege of his time.

With one simple flick of his wrist, he rests his hand over the shoulders of the taller man. He feels the boy shiver beneath him, but soon ease into his touch.

“You know,” the boy beneath him starts. “I bet you're  _ reeally  _ good at giving massages with those craft hands of yours. Why have you been holding back on us?!”

“I have been told I give good massages.”

“ _ Huh _ ?” He turns his head now, in the process whipping Kasuka with a stray strand of hair, glancing back to stare in disbelief and slight aggravation. A pout is seen from the little bit of Minato’s face Kasuka can see behind his head of hair. “You mean you gave someone  _ else  _ a massage  _ before  _ me? I’m so hurt, I could cry!”

“ _ Trust me _ , I would rather have kept it that way.”

“But you were the one who offered!” Minato offers a flash of reality to the situation, speaking what was true to fact and marked in time instead of the playful lies Kasuka spread.

When Kasuka does not respond, Minato simply puffs his cheeks and gives a loud  _ huff.  _ “Whatever, just get on with it,  _ pleeease _ !”

“Do not rush me, or I will not start at all.” Almost ignoring his own words, he pushes his other hand onto the shoulder of Minato and presses down, applying pressure before pushing his thumbs deep into his back. His method is rough and slow, moving in small circles over his shoulders and back. 

A gasp pushes out of Minato’s lips, but he eases and melts into the touch almost as soon as it had began. He makes no noises other than the rare and few gasps of enjoyment when Kasuka rubs at a particularly sore spot on his back. 

His hands, as rough and calloused as they are, were in fact perfect for such activity—he works magic with his hands, just like how he did in his work and training; Minato was right to say his hands were crafty, well-taught for pastimes in intense work and creativity—and now, Minato could check off the mark that said “good for massages”, too.  His craftiness is quite impressive, and Minato finds himself jealous at just how  _ good  _ Kasuka was at everything—a good worker with good grades and serious determination, Minato could only dream at having such a good work-ethic. 

Knocking him out of his thought process, the sounds of Kasuka’s voice sounds through his ears and draws his attention back to reality. Kasuka poses a question, one Minato was glad to answer: “How does it feel?”

“Great~!” Minato chirps, growing used to the feelings of Kasuka’s hands rubbing against his back, it now becoming familiar to him. “You’re really great at it, Kasuka-kun!”

He feels the man push against him, inching closer from where he once sat at a moderate distance away from Kasuka, not pleasant, but suitable. Now, closer than he was before, it was creeping to peevish levels of comfortability. 

“Not so close.” He frowns again.

“You are giving me a  _ massage _ , Kasuka-kun, but you are worried about how  _ close  _ we are?” A snicker falls from Minato’s lips. “You crack me up~!”

“Do not forget I won’t hesitate to stop on the spot.” The words come out like a grumble more than words themselves.

“Yeah, yeah~,” Minato sing-songs. “But you’re, like,  _ super  _ nice today.  _ Waay  _ nicer than usual—what’s that about? Like, the other Kasuka would  _ never  _ even  _ offer  _ to give me a massage!”

“Am I?” Kasuka tilts his head slightly, pushing a puff of air from his lips. “I guess I just feel  _ nice  _ today.”

“That’s a first!” 

Kasuka presses his thumb particularly hard into Minato’s shoulder blade.

“Ouch, ouch! Don’t be meean!” Minato pouts. Kasuka snorts. They both begin laughing, Minato a loud chuckle and Kasuka a short snicker.

He continues for a bit longer, still rubbing circles up and down over Minato’s back as they continue their chat—late at night with nothing to do, they often spent the evening together just having fun and enjoying each others time. Perhaps that could explain the odd occurrence of Kasuka’s rare and pleasurable attitude, with nothing to stress or fright over, he could rest easy and actually enjoy his time. Or perhaps he was just too tired to care.

Whatever the case, it mattered not, for as few as these nights came, both parties would enjoy it while it lasted, until they would once more go back to their normal extravagant appearances and relationships, no longer just resting together in peace and instead back to butting heads as partners in their usual antics. 

But Minato would certainly remember this as possibly the best massage he had ever gotten—and the time Kasuka was nice for once in his life. Both would be treasured in his memories.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This is my first fic of 2019, so happy late new years!


End file.
